Starbound
by SparkySkye812
Summary: After a bet with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Austin has to spend one week with a Ravenclaw player after having a not so good past with her. Will they be able to put that aside to prevent Austin from loosing the bet? And will it evolve into friendship, or more, or a rivalry? T for later chapters. SOMEWHAT ON HOLD UNTIL WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE
1. The Bet

**Author's Note:  
Hey all, this is my newest story Starbound.** ** I hope you like it! **

* * *

Austin's POV:

I got onto the Hogwarts Express taking a deep breath in at the relief of finally going to my favorite place to be starting my third year at Hogwarts. But this year I had another problem. My little sister Heather was starting her first year. I sighed as I led her through the hall of the train as she nearly hyperventilated through her excitement and anxiousness. I looked around for a compartment for her to sit in, as I obviously wasn't going to allow her to sit with me and my friends. I found one with two boys, one I instantly knew as the Weasley twins' little brother Ron and the other with messy black hair and broken glasses. I knocked gently and opened the compartment door and stuck my head in and said, "Hello, I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind having my little sister sit in here too? It's her first year as well and I hope I can get her to communicate with some other first years."

They both smiled politely and said she could join them and I sighed with relief and went to where my Quidditch friends were. As I opened the door and sighed and slumped down next to Wood he looked at me in suspicion.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I had to help Heather find a seat." I sighed and messed with the zipper on my jacket.

Fred and George looked ecstatic like they were about to shoot through the roof with excitement.

"What's with you two?" I asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Guess who we met!" They both said in unison.

"Who?" I said perking up.

"Harry Potter!" They both said with large smiles and I just stared at them.

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Heather and I are muggleborn so we didn't know many of the wizard terms yet.

"He's the only wizard," Fred began.

"Who's ever survived the killing curse!" George finished.

"Oh," was all I could say.

After a while the trolley came with the sweets I'd missed so much since the train ride home the year before. Somewhere through all the excitement and fun we started a game of bets. So far Wood had to go the rest of the night without speaking a word of Quidditch and if he obeyed, he'd get three galleons, if not he'd have to tell Flint that Slytherin was better. The Weasley twins had to yell out in the first day of class that the answer was magic for two galleons each or go wearing the words "Slytherin rocks," on their faces. And lastly it was my turn. I took a deep breath of air and braced myself for what they'd come up with.

"Okay, so you have to spend one week with Catherine Lights and then go to Hogsmeade with her for six galleons, or you have to run around the grounds clothes-less and then dive into the Black Lake."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Catherine Lights, the Ravenclaw quidditch player?"

"The same one," the twins said with a devious smile.

"_Why Catherine Lights_?" I thought to myself.

You see, I hadn't had a very good past with Catherine. In first year I don't know how many times I'd accidently ran into her and created a big mess. Then last year I'd made the huge mistake of pushing her into the Black Lake, on accident of course, and saved her life. I still remember that day like yesterday.

~_Flashback~_

_ I was running around like a maniac, laughing like an idiot, running from Fred and George determined not to get pelted by their snowballs. I turned around to see if they were close behind, not paying attention to where I was going. When I turned back around seeing the distance between us I slammed into a girl who was standing by the Black Lake looking quietly over its surface and in we fell. I remember hitting the water with a sharp splash and then surfacing quickly afterward. _

_I started to pull myself up onto the shore but then I realized she hadn't surfaced yet. I looked around for her in the freezing cold water and saw a flash of something dark and which I recognized as her hair not too far below me. I took a deep breath and dove under until I felt her hand and I pulled her up with me and onto the snowy grounds next to the lake. Her lips were blue and she was shivering violently and I gently shook her asking if she was okay. She then responded by leaning over away from me and vomiting up mostly water and she looked back to me looking confused but had a spark in her grey eyes as she sat up._

_ "'What happened?'" she asked me but I never got to answer as Fred and George ran up and rushed us to the Hospital Wing, there Madam Pomfrey had a fit. She put us behind two separate curtains and ordered Fred and George to rip the clothing off of me as quick as possible to prevent hypothermia as she did the same to Catherine._

_ Afterwards they threw us into heavy set bath robes and plunged us into two separate beds with loads of blankets. Afterwards she send Fred and George away and gave us some Pepperup Potion to help us fight the symptoms we'd probably get afterwards._

_ We were ordered to stay the rest of the day and if needed, overnight. After she had left Catherine looked over to me and sighed._

_ "'I'm so sorry,'" I'd apologized._

_ She shrugged in response and said "'Hey, accidents happen.'" _

_ "'What's your name?'" I'd asked after a few moments of silence._

_ "'Catherine Lights, Ravenclaw, what about yourself?"' _

_ "'Austin, Austin Casey, Gryffindor.'" I'd replied, and we hadn't talked since._

_~End of Flashback~_

Afterwards we all got into our robes and just as I was tightening my Gryffindor tie, I saw the castle appear over the horizon and I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I was finally where I wanted to be, with the slight problem of the bet. Well, this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Okay so what did you think? Next will be in Catherine's POV. I'll try to update ASAP, maybe even later today since I'm home sick with a virus. Anyways, just review if you'd like, favorite, story alert, anything you want! :)**


	2. The Sorting

**AN:**

**Okay, so I realize its been a month since I update so I decided I'd update today!**

* * *

**The Sorting**

Catherine's POV

Well, the train ride had been quiet and not much had happened, I mean I just read my book in the company of my one and only best-friend Alexis Creek who had been reading as well. I had just stepped off the train the wind whipping my hair with the smell of fall filling my lungs when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Austin Casey coming up to me. I wasn't angry that he'd tackled me into the lake, knowing that it was an accident, it was just awkward now.

"Hey, Catherine," he said with a smile, now joining Alexis and I.

"Hello," I said quietly looking at him with confusion.  
"So, are you guys ready to start this year?" he asked walking with us to the carriages.

"Um, yeah I guess, how about you?" I asked climbing into a carriage after Alexis and him behind me.

"Yeah, I'm most excited for the electives this year." He said with a smile as the carriage started moving up towards the castle.

I nodded in agreement and gave a sideways look to Alexis who was just watching us.

"What did you decide on?" he asked me.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, they seemed the most interesting. What about you?" I asked politely.

"Same thing, same reasons, isn't that ironic?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, very ironic." I said and glanced at Alexis.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters coming this year?" he asked me, with a sincere look.

"My older sister has already come, she's a year ahead, and my brother is starting this year." I said when I realized that I hadn't seen him since we had gotten on the train and I began to panic, but then realized he was in good hands with Hagrid, I knew he'd be okay and that Patricia had probably gone out of her way to help him in any way possible, seeing as Mum had insisted that it was her job, not mine, to help him out this year.

"Ah, my little sister will be joining us as well! Let's hope they stay out of trouble their first year!" he said, as I nodded in agreement.

After riding up to the beautiful castle, we walked into Entrance Hall, and then following into the Great Hall. Finally with a quick good-bye, Austin bounded over to the Gryffindor table where he was swarmed by the Quidditch team and taken out of sight. I sighed in relief and walked over towards the Ravenclaw table to go sit with Alexis but I was quickly yanked down into a seat next to Patricia and her friends, who I had no desire to sit with.

"Was that Austin Casey you were just talking to?" she demanded, all of her friends leaning closer in with excitement, their eyes huge.

"Yes," I replied, mildly.

They all looked around at each other, speaking some silent language I didn't understand, then looked back and one of the girls, Leah Bells, said, "Well?" as if I was supposed to say something else on the matter.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "He's an acquaintance, nothing more, that's the most I've ever spoken to him in my life."

"Are you sure he's only an acquaintance? Because it looks like he's seeing more than that." Patricia said, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

I just rolled my eyes and left to go sit with Alexis where she was sitting with her chin resting on her hand as she looked around at the Great Hall where she looked up and to me with a smirk as I sat down next to her.

"I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten." She said eyeing me with suspicion.

"I'm sorry, I've been… popular tonight." I said, choosing my wording wisely.

The huge doors opened as this year's first years came through them as they looked around gleefully, somewhere in there was my brother, but I couldn't see him.

The Sorting Hat sang its song of the year and then came the sorting. First was a girl named Hannah Abbot, quickly followed by a girl named Susan Bones who were both sorted into Hufflepuff. After them were Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst who were sorted into Ravenclaw, which I kindly clapped for. They were followed by Lavender Brown who became a Gryffindor and Millicent Bulstrode who became a Slytherin.

"Casey, Heather!"  
I saw a girl walk up nervously who was the spitting image of Austin, the exact same thick dirty blond hair that was shoulder length and the same deep green eyes, even the same freckles across her nose and cheeks. She sat on the stool, her eyes wide as she put the hat on. After a few moments of silence the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!" and she walked over to my left where her brother was standing and whistling as she sat down next to him looking greatly relieved.

After Heather was Vincent Crabbe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, and Gregory Goyle and I had a feeling my brother would be soon.

"Lights, Daniel!"

My brother walked up, showing no emotion and put the hat on, but I could see in his eyes that he was nervous.

The hat slipped over his head for a matter of about five seconds when it screamed, "Ravenclaw!"

I swelled with pride as he walked over as I clapped for him loudly and Patricia seemed to not notice what was going on started clapping with the rest of us but seemed more involved in her conversation. She then realized it was our brother and tried to wave him down to sit next to her, but he sat with me and Alexis instead sighing with relief.

"Great job, every Lights in Ravenclaw now, although I'm not sure how Patricia down there got in." Alexis said and smiled at him across me.

He just shrugged and replied, "I don't think anyone knows."

I smirked at his comment and then suddenly the hall quieted down completely as a scrawny boy with messy jet black hair and glasses walked up to the stool. There was pure silence for a couple moments as the hat made its decision and shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table next to us burst into cheers that nearly blew my eardrums out.

Afterwards there were a couple more students and finally Professor McGonagall took the hat away and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

As he sat down the Hall erupted with clapping and cheers and I politely clapped along with everyone else. I looked down at the table and saw the feast. I grabbed some potatoes and some meat and spooned on some gravy and grabbed some green beans and began to eat.

"So, are you ready for Quidditch this season?" Alexis asked me.

"I guess," I said through a mouth of green beans and shrugged and looked over at Daniel who was playing with his food absentmindedly and looking like he wasn't here anymore.

I stopped eating and said, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me his face blank but his eyes full of worry, "Nothing, just thinking,"

Then I knew there was something wrong, ever since he was a child he'd shown most of his emotions through his eyes, like if he were sad or worried but if he was happy he'd show it through his face and his eyes. He was a different kind of kid, always kept to himself. I think that's why he'd rather spend time with me and hardly ever argued with me, instead of Patricia.

"Okay, just make sure you eat, the food is bound to disappear soon." I said cautiously and he nodded and finished up and I looked over at Alexis who just shrugged at me.

A couple of minutes after we finished eating the desserts appeared and I went for some strawberries. I wasn't a big chocolate fan, I mean I liked it but if I wasn't craving it, it made me feel sick.

"So, what's up with Austin stalking you like that?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure; the most I've ever talked to him was in the Hospital Wing last year after what happened. Since then he's tried to avoid me."

"Well, maybe he's trying to say sorry,"

"He already did, I don't need any more, and I understand it was an accident."

"Well, maybe he doesn't know that."

I shrugged and looked at up at where Dumbledore was standing up as the desserts disappeared and the hall quieted down.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, but I just merely looked at Alexis and raised an eyebrow and she shrugged back at me.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried as he flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And thus the school sang, I just sang along with Alexis quietly. No one needed to hear the horrible noise that was coming from my mouth.

After everyone had finished, Dumbledore said, "Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Alexis and I waited until the first years had left and walked up to the Ravenclaw tower where we were asked a question and answered and walked into the Common Room and up into "3rd year Girls" were and changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and braided my hair into one braid and collapsed onto my bed and pulled the blue curtains around me and laid down and pulled dup the covers around me and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN:**

**What'd you think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it?**


End file.
